1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a system for transmitting/receiving data based on an analog image signal standard, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting/receiving data in which a color gamut identifier is included using a synchronization section of an analog image signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art multimedia system includes a multimedia source (e.g., a digital video disc (DVD) player and a set-top box) providing a multimedia signal and a multimedia output device (e.g., a television) outputting the multimedia signal received from the multimedia source.
The range of color that can be obtained using the BT.601 standard or a YCbCr color signal is about one-third of the range of color that the human eye can recognize. With the development of image encoding technologies, recent multimedia output devices have a color reproduction range wider than the YCbCr color space.
Related art multimedia sources transmit multimedia signals based on a transmission standard selected depending on the type of interfaces or signals. However, related art analog transmission standards or related art multimedia interfaces such as a digital video interface (DVI) do not have procedures or a mechanism for transmitting color gamut information such as extended video YCbCr (xvYCC). Therefore, when an image signal is received, a related art multimedia output device cannot determine whether the image signal is an extended color gamut signal, and thus it is difficult for the multimedia output device to display an image according to the full range of colors (gamut) of the image.